


Like 12th Perigee's Eve in Second Spring

by argentConflagration



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, silly and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentConflagration/pseuds/argentConflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids and trolls celebrate Christmas on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like 12th Perigee's Eve in Second Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent, plotless fluff, but I had too much fun writing it not to post it. Hope you like it!

Kanaya is sitting in the common room, across from her matesprit, drinking a human beverage, only slightly intoxicated. Fantastic, she thinks, smiling as she looks around to see the results of her and Rose’s planning. ‘Christmas’, according to Rose, is a major human holiday, vaguely similar to 12th Perigee’s Eve. 12th Perigee is half a sweep away, but Terezi had grinned and got excited for ‘12th Perigee’s Eve in the second spring’, and the list of people who care that it’s the wrong season probably consists of Karkat and only Karkat. Even he is practically glowing as he sits on the couch surrounded by his matesprit, moirail, and kismesis. 

Rose sets down her glass and turns the music up a few notches. Extending a hand, she asks, “Might I have the pleasure of this dance?”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s a good idea,” Kanaya responds. “Dancing isn’t a part of troll culture, so I doubt I’d be sufficiently competent.” Feeling guilty, she quickly spits out the truth. “Well, to be entirely honest, trolls know how to dance just fine, I’m just not very good at it.” That, she thinks, and even after all this time, Rose is still intimidating.

But she stands up and begins swaying to the slow music with Rose. They both stumble more than once, but they laugh it off and keep dancing. It’s not long, however, before they’re interrupted.

“Let’s put on something more interesting,” Terezi says, and the speaker starts blaring something harsh and fast.

“How is this even music,” Dave protests, but he’s talking to Terezi’s back as she wrenches Gamzee off the couch (by his hair, no less). And now they’re dancing, to that violent, dissonant music, as Dave watches in astonishment. It would be funny if it weren’t so bizarre, he thinks. They’re both trying to force each other into their own rhythm, and (as with most things caliginous, Dave is slowly finding out) it looks more like a fight than a dance. He doesn’t have much time to stare, however, before Karkat pulls on his arm, asking “What the fuck are you waiting for?”

Okay, dancing with his kismesis, he can handle this. The music starts to make more sense somehow, as he grapples with Karkat to be the one to lead the dance. This is actually kind of fun, he thinks. It may not be dancing, but he can see the appeal as he struggles with Karkat in time to the music and they end up sort of staggering around the room. 

“Tell your moirail to have some fucking sense of decency and quit it with the PDA,” Karkat mutters to Dave, and he glances across the room to see Terezi with one arm pinned uncomfortably behind her back and the other pulling Gamzee’s hair. 

“You first,” replies Dave. “And I don’t know what you’re looking at, but I don’t see much affection between the two of them.”

“Who said anything about affection, bulgemunch? But their public displays of animosity are fucking embarrassing!”

Of course. Dave takes advantage of Karkat’s preoccupation to free one wrist from his grasp and take him by the shoulder as they move through the next chorus. “I’ve got a great idea: you focus on this fight we’ve got going here, and never remind me again that Terezi’s with your insane juggalo best friend.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Karkat responds, and gives him a shove.

“Watch it, asshole, or you’re going to send us both crashing onto the floor,” he says, clutching onto Karkat to keep his balance.

He hears Terezi laughing from across the room. “Do you two need a room to yourselves?” She’s one to talk, he thinks, because she’s standing behind Gamzee with her arm wrapped around his throat. 

When the song ends, a line dance comes on. Karkat pushes Dave away, so he goes and grabs Terezi. Trying to teach a blind alien girl how to dance sounds pretty ironic to him. 

She’s terrible at it, as expected, and it’s funnier than it should be watching her try to sniff out what the hell he’s doing, ineptly matching her movements to the music. 

Gamzee’s pissed at him now, but that’s nothing new, and Karkat takes him off to a corner to shoosh him and calm him down. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispers. “You got your time with Terezi, now let her have her other quadrants.”

“Ain’t just any motherfucking quadrant, best beloved. It’s the motherfucking human shit!”

Kanaya discreetly sneaks a peek over Rose’s shoulder to see that the situation is multiple kinds of not working, and steps in to meddle. Rose has only a moment to be disappointed before the Mayor of Can Town himself graciously asks to dance with her. How could she refuse?

When Gamzee and Kanaya approach Dave, Terezi senses that she’s a bit of a fourth wheel, and strolls over to Karkat. 

“Do you have any dancing left for me?” Without waiting for an answer she takes his shoulders and starts dancing to the still wildly inappropriate music. In the back of his head, he’s still worried about Gamzee and Dave, but he forces himself to relax and trust Kanaya. Of course, being relaxed about his friends’ auspisticism and being relaxed about his matesprit whispering into his ear are two different things.

“You and Dave seem to be having fun,” she says, in a tone just low enough to seem suggestive. 

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re the best matesprit-slash-moirail ever for getting us together,” he responds in a whisper. 

“Of course I am,” she answers. “Hey, look, there’s mistletoe above us!”

“What’s tha—” he starts to say, before his mouth is otherwise occupied. “Everyone’s right here,” he manages to hiss when she pauses to catch her breath. 

“Oh, who cares, it’s 12th Perigee’s Eve,” she says, but it’s the smile on her face that convinces him to relax and return the kiss, spectators or no spectators. For just one night, he can let himself enjoy the company of friends and everything can be right with the world. Terezi hums contentedly against him as they resume their dance. 

“What is mistletoe and how does it relate to what they’re currently doing?” Kanaya quietly asks Dave.

“It’s a human thing. You stand under it, you have to make out.”

“But Terezi isn’t standing under anything.”

“Since when does that stop her?”


End file.
